1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to self-closing couplings and, more particularly, to self-closing couplings wherein a pivotal valve member is interlocked in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the invention has features that make it applicable for many purposes in various fields, the present disclosure is directed particularly to a valve connector for use in fluid conducting lines such as conduit systems connecting an aircraft engine to a fuel tank. As is known, aircraft engines are periodically removed from the airframes for inspection and maintenance and, accordingly, must be uncoupled from the fuel tanks. Of course, the fuel tanks must be sealed from the surrounding environment for preventing contamination of any fuel remaining in the tanks.
Fluid couplings utilizing self-closing pivoted valve members have been used in the past. Examples of such couplings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,584 and 4,090,524, issued on May 17, 1977 and May 23, 1978, respectively. Although the couplings disclosed therein employ similar elements, they are of the frangible type; that is, they include valve members which are always in an open position and the valve members only move to a closed position when the frangible connection of the coupling is broken. Accordingly, once the coupling has been broken, it cannot be reused, without major repair.